


Time For Tickles

by Lailuva



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nothing but straight sugar, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: Prompt: "Can you just imagine Din's reaction when he realizes bean is ticklish?"
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 25
Kudos: 146





	Time For Tickles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsJody13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJody13/gifts).



> From a [Tumblr ask](https://ooops-i-arted.tumblr.com/post/640574338743025664/can-you-just-imagine-dins-reaction-when-he) by MsJody1313

Din tugged the newly-cleaned coat back over the kid. It was a difficult battle, because the kid was intent on obstructing him every step of the way. At least the coat was easier than the onesie had been.

“Come on, kid, work with me,” said Din at the squirming kid, poking at one of his arms to try and get it through the sleeve. To his surprise, the kid flinched and giggled.

“What?” Din asked, trying to guide the little arm through and accidentally poking the kid in the side. He jumped and giggled again, and when Din moved his hand the kid jumped back up to it, tugging on Din’s fingers.

Bemused, Din poked him again in the side, and the kid laughed uproariously and tried to roll away. Din caught him. “What is with you today?”

“Ah! Ba, ba!” demanded the kid, pulling at his hands, ears perked far up, practically trembling in anticipation.

And Din suddenly remembered his own parents, and laughter, and waiting in anticipation for a sudden attack. “You want tickles?” his father would say. “Here comes tickles!” _Oh._

“You want tickles?” Din asks, wiggling his fingers. The kid’s ears perked up so far they could almost fly off, the tiny hands waving wildly in time to cute little squeaks of excitement.

“Here comes tickles!” Din said, reaching to tickle the little belly as big as his entire hand. The kid erupted into laughter, grabbing his hands, falling backwards in his excitement. Din caught him, and couldn’t help but smile at the sight.


End file.
